


Unbound

by gothorita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothorita/pseuds/gothorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma's head over heals for Kuroo and vice versa, they are both idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbound

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in like 300 years so this is kind of a warm up I guess. Feedback is always appreciated! Also I was listening to Unboud by Cathedrals when I wrote this so go listen to it

"He's so weird... almost emotionless." Kenma is not emotionless. He is filled to the brim with emotion, threatening to explode at any moment. Who were these first years anyway? They don't know him, why were they saying these things? In whispers, thinking Kenma wouldn't hear. They've never even had a conversation with him. No one ever tried to understand him. The only one who ever did was Kuroo.

Kuroo always pushed him to do his best, to try his hardest. He's always there for Kenma even if it's just sitting next to him in silence. Kuroo is always the one to calm him, to excite him, to make him smile so wide it hurt. No wonder Kenma was in love with him.

Kuroo Tetsurou is an idiot. How could he not see what he did to Kenma? How he beamed whenever he was near him, how Kenma followed him to Nekoma's volleyball team when he didn't care all too much about it. What he cares about is Kuroo.

  
__________

 

Practice was flowing along as usual. Not spectacular but not terrible either. What those first years said at the beginning of practice just caused Kenma to crawl even further inside of his shell. He talked even less then he already did and really hated himself for a few words spoken by strangers to make him feel like they were a knife to the gut.

When the coach blew his whistle signaling the end of practice Kenma b-lined it to the locker room. He already felt like absolute shit and definitely didn't want to be dragged into a conversation about frivolous things he didn't care about. As he was almost to the door he heard Kuroo's familiar voice behind him.

"Kenma! Hey, wait for me okay?"

  
"Sure," Kenma sounded back.

  
He slipped outside the door and leaned his back on the wall next to the doors, waiting in the cool breeze. Within a minute Kuroo shoved open the doors, turning to smile down at Kenma.

  
"Do you want to come over today? Like to study?" Kuroo asked while wringing his hands.

  
"Sure," Kenma replied. Was that the only word he knew? God, Kenma felt like an idiot. But he was already feeling happier, Kuroo did that to him. They began to walk in silence, Kenma looking at the ground and Kuroo with his hands in his pockets.

  
Kenma came to terms with his affections for Kuroo a while ago. Hell, he's practically been in love with him for as long as he could remember Kuroo being around. He knew his love would remain unrequited, and he sort of accepted it. Even with accepting it he still felt on fire whenever they were alone together. And this was definitely no different.

They arrived after their walk in silence, Kuroo unlocked the door and held it open for Kenma. They kicked their shoes off at the door and made their way up the creaking stairs. Kenma has been to Kuroo's home more times than he could remember. He remembered how messy Kuroo's room usually is, scattered books everywhere with a floor littered with a few volleyballs. And Kenma would never forget the picture of them together after they won their first high school match Kuroo framed and hung up near his night stand. Every time Kenma saw it hanging there his heart fluttered. How could Kuroo still make Kenma feel like this? If anything his feelings were just getting worse.

They sat down on Kuroo's bed and pulled out their books. After a few minutes of silence Kuroo spoke up.

  
"Hey, do you want anything to drink or something to eat or anything?"

  
Kenma looked up at him, "Yeah actually, water sounds fine."

  
"Okay."

  
Kuroo stood up from the bed and made his way downstairs. God why is everything so awkward today? Did he do something? Oh god, does Kuroo know how Kenma feels about him? He felt himself start to panic but calmed down quickly, reassuring himself there no way Kuroo could ever know.

Soon Kuroo returned, two glasses of water in hand. He handed one to Kenma and took his spot back on the bed, taking a sip of water and placing his glass carefully on the nightstand. Kenma continued working, so concentrated his could put holes into his paper with how hard he was looking at it, trying to distract himself from the boy across from him.

"Hey do think you could help me with this problem?" Kenma sighed.

  
"Yeah yeah sure," Kuroo replied while scooting over close to Kenma. He leaned his head over the younger boy's shoulder, placing his chin on top of it. Kenma thought he would damn near explode, his stomach doing flips at the contact.

  
"Y-yeah I don't really get this one, I don't understand it at all." Kenma said as he pointed to the problem with his pencil. He was always terrible at math, and Kuroo, he was so goddamn smart. Kuroo then plucked Kenma's pencil from his hand and began explaining it while writing it out as he explained. But Kenma wasn't listening. Kuroo was too close to pay attention to anything other that him.

  
"You get it now?" Kuroo said turning he head towards Kenma, their faces inches apart. Kenma almost gasped but held in.

  
"Yeah yeah I think I get it now," He didn't. Kuroo scooted away, turning his head back to his work, leaving a blushing Kenma behind.

  
__________

 

They soon finished what they were working and Kuroo pulled out his old Game cube, handing Kenma one of the controllers. They played for what seemed like forever, when it was really just and hour. Kenma was absolutely beating Kuroo's ass at Smash Bros and ended with Kuroo being frustrated and Kenma snickering behind his hand. Kuroo turned his head asking, "Do you want to just sleep over? It's already kind of late and we don't have school tomorrow. Or since it's dark I could just get my mom to drive you ho-"

  
"Yeah I'll sleep over," Kenma replied followed by Kuroo's wide smile that made him swoon like a twelve year old girl.

  
__________

 

The rest of the night was filled with even more video games and way too much junk food. They laughed at the stupidest things until their stomachs hurt. Every word Kuroo said made Kenma feel like he was floating. He had it bad and was well aware of it. Kenma didn't have a worry in the world when they were together, he was at home with Kuroo.

  
They were growing tired, both laying down down next to each other on the bed. Kenma pulled out his DS and Kuroo watched him happily, laying his head once again on Kenma's shoulder. Within fifteen minutes the DS died and Kenma groaned about how he didn't get to save with Kuroo laughing about it next to him. And god, did Kenma love to hear the other boy laugh. Their laughter soon turned to silence as Kuroo leaned up on his elbows saying, "Hey do you think I could talk to you about something? I-it's been sort of bugging me for a while..."

  
"U-uh sure, what is it?" Kenma replied with his voice wavering. 'Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck he knows he knows shit shit oh god' he thought as he started to panic inside his head. Kuroo let out a long sigh as he started sitting up, followed by the younger boy.

  
"I-I... " Kuroo had to pause for a few seconds to compose himself. His heart was beating so hard it almost erupted from his chest.

"I think I'm in love with you. I don't want to ruin our friendship if you don't feel the same i-it's f-fine I just can't hold it in any-" Kuroo was cut off by Kenma practically pouncing on top him and smashing their lips together. Their noses bumped and their teeth clacked but oh god it was amazing. Kuroo couldn't believe it holy shit he was kissing Kenma and god, was Kenma kissing back with the passion of a roaring fire. Kenma felt his stomach flip ten times over and his heart was practically pounding out his chest and his vision went all fuzzy and he was kissing the boy he had been in love with for years.  
When they finally pulled away their breath was heavy with their chests rising and falling fast and faces red.

"I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember," was all Kenma said.

  
"Oh."

  
"Yeah," Kenma replied with a smile tugging at the side of his mouth.

  
"Does this mean we're...?"

  
"If you want us to be."

  
"I do. I really do Kenma. I love you so fucking much." Kuroo said as he pressed his lips to Kenma's, gentler this time around.


End file.
